


【新狮/脑洞】Break Domancy

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 【【【警告】】】无法剧透，但确实含有部分令人(我)不适的情节。剧情需要，不喜勿喷
Relationships: Manuel Neuer/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 1





	【新狮/脑洞】Break Domancy

  


曼努埃尔·诺伊尔重生了。

  


在2010年，一切看起来都和原来没什么变化，他再次，成为了世界杯首发门将。其它同样按部就班，他在变强。唯独在一件事上，一小件事，他做出了一点点的改变……

  


时间来到11/12赛季，拜仁对阵门兴。这个赛季的小马驹一改去年保级队的面貌，这与他们阵中的新教练、新面孔有着密不可分的联系。这时候的曼努也是南部之星阵中新人。他想了想，最后还是走近对方球队的那位比他更加年轻的同行……

  


交换球衣。也主动加了联系方式。有时看到表现不错就夸上两句，刷好感度嘛。重生者的心态是避免未来的纠纷，当然，有些受宠若惊的特尔施特根不知道这点缘由。一来二去，非常熟了，两人的友谊也似乎超过了普通的级别。诺甚至对小孩邀约：“怎么样，要不要也考虑来拜仁慕尼黑这边啊？”

  


13年，三冠拜仁如日中天。马克得承认这个去往他爱慕的人身边，这个可能性非常之诱惑。也就是差不多这个时候，他在睡梦中听到一个声音向他警告：

  


“不要相信诺伊尔！他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！”  


  


醒来的他对此很是不解。在他眼中，曼努是一位接近完美的门将与好人——嗯，也就比他的偶像卡恩稍差一点，一点点。再后来，仔细考虑了自己职业规划的特尔施特根决定前往加泰罗尼亚的红蓝军团。他在确定签约后，第一时间把这个好消息告诉了曼努。但他所设想的祝福与鼓励并未如期而至，恰恰相反，诺伊尔冲他发了很大脾气：“都说了让你不要去！！签了吗？签完了也给我赶紧离开那个地方！！！”

  


总之因为这件事，马克开始怀疑自己是不是真的还不够了解曼努。他渐渐也感觉到了，曼努对待他其实有所保留，并且模式一直很像对待小孩——而这种态度近乎于轻视。特尔施特根最受不了的就是曼努对自己的轻视。

  


或许潜意识里，劝我赶紧远离诺伊尔的声音是不是有它的道理？  


  


而一切要从这个诺伊尔经历的前世说起。那已经是他们都在国际舞台上斩获更多成就的时候了。国家队集训的一次争吵——其实他们之间大大小小的摩擦已经是家常便饭了——后不欢而散，怒气冲冲离去的特尔施特根踩空了一阶台阶，整个人翻滚着从楼梯上摔了下去。

  


诺伊尔听闻这么大的动静赶紧走过来一瞧。楼梯之下，马克痛苦地缩着身子哀嚎。他当时第一反应是吓愣住了，没有立即上去查看搀扶也没喊队医来等等。而这样的“残忍冷漠”，被牢牢刻进了特尔施特根眼里。再后来，大修、恢复不理想的门将再也没回到国家队来。  


  


诺伊尔知道前世的特尔施特根一定会用他剩下的大半辈子时间来记恨自己。

  


所以再次见到特尔施特根，年轻版本的，曼努埃尔试图避免这个坏结局——他倒不是愧疚，毕竟也不是他对楼梯动了手脚；更像是出于责任感，不忍心看到一名德意志的青年才俊意外陨落。

  


爱的确是计划外。

  


马克到了西班牙后，更加异地，缺乏联系的他们就算之前有着暧昧的关系，也因为各种各样的原因开始疏远，渐渐走上原来那条彼此竞争然后敌视的老路。于是又来到命运的楼梯，争吵。22号的门将又打算气呼呼地离去，而这次诺伊尔直接把他的胳膊拽住。  


  


“你做什么？放手！”马克极不耐烦地挣脱了两下，未果。该说不愧是世界级门将的力量吗？

  


对此，诺伊尔非常坚定。“不行。”他说。

  


“什么行不行？我不需要你来管我，你没有这个权力！”

  


“……就这一次，听我的。”即使对方已经忍不住骂出更加难听的话，他依旧不为所动，“毕竟你什么都不知道。”

  


“比如？”特尔施特根质问他，“比如我会摔下去，然后你无动于衷地看着我？”去到巴萨后，来自前世的声音也将真相告知给了他。他自己所认识的曼努好像还是那个令人尊敬的崇高的男人，可是、怎么会、可是……

  


难道自己有权利原谅现在的他吗？

  


闻言，诺伊尔眼神一黯。沉默。之后他换上一种更严肃可怖的表情：“我警告你马克，你要是再敢动一下，行，我可以放手。

  


“然后我这次会亲手把你推下去。我们可以试试看。”

  


一剂猛烈的毒药。如他所愿，这下特尔施特根终于安静下来了。

  


  


诺伊尔放手了，不过，当然没有把更年轻些的门将推下下去的后续动作。他只是心情疲惫地回了房间。

  


两个人都没有说话，马克也只是像看疯子一样看着他。后来特尔施特根再也没来私下招惹自己，这很正常，但考虑到此前他们一度亲密异常的关系，那么这样的改变还是……

  


有一点让人心里不爽吧。

  


但说到底，他和二号门将的结局终究比上一世好了很多。鉴于曼努视角中那个人没有理由再爱上自己、再和自己重归于好，所以应该能够定义为结局了吧。不过这也是他一己之观念罢了。在马克的心中，即便对那时所发生之事仍有后怕，但更重要的是，他和他依旧可以在国家队的场合共事；在已经是最最努力去进步去争取的自己身前，始终伫立着那个能力、经验、声望……从哪方面看都尚未找到能够让自己取得完胜的，曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。

  


但是，不管别的人说什么，特尔施特根是不会放弃的。往日他给他的认可与鼓励甚至也成为理由之一，马克有那种信心，他总有一天能成为距离诺伊尔最近的人？

  


其实各种意义上的“最近”，他都想要……

  


为此他每时每刻都不能放缓脚步，只要足够穷追不舍，一定会有他的时间，得到机会，比那个人跃起的时机更早，臂展伸得更长，完成属于他自己，属于这个世界的马克-安德烈·特尔施特根的扑救——

  


摔到地上的感觉格外疼，即便是他这种已然站上世界一流的门将，也永远不会习惯这个。都怪这次机会出现得太意外了——不，不要找借口，是自己预判错了反应慢了姿势也不对，导致他本来设想的一次完美表现最终变成了半吊子的戏码。

  


他以为自己的飞身跃起能够在将曼努推离危险的同时让两个人全都从恐袭发生的瞬间幸免于难。这点上他天真了，简直与他一直不死心地追逐德国队一号的行为如出一辙，太天真了。

  


我可能就是这种人吧。巴萨门将心想。那么事到如今我会为眼下的情形高兴也真是不奇怪：“我赢了，咳、咳咳，曼努，你根本就没来得及作出任何移动吧……哈哈。”

  


先前的诺伊尔的确是愣的。这本应是很单纯的一次客场比赛前的散心安排，漫步在异国他乡旅游景点的国家队球员们绝不会想到此时此地竟也同样被排进了什么恐怖组织的计划之中。具体而言就是驾车驶向人行道外加开枪射击，不过，在反应过来这一切前，他最先收到一种伤害是头部磕在了地上。诺伊尔捂着后脑勺坐起身，前所未有的惊骇占据了他的内心，这个时候唯有那位舍身将他相救的人的话语能够他刺痛他的心，让他有所反应——一种过激的反应。

  


“操你妈，马克你说什么胡话呢？！”要知道，年轻的一方现在的情况肉眼可见地糟糕透了，令大心脏的拜仁门将都不敢多瞅一眼那血流成河的下半身的那种，“喂，清醒一点，求你了。”他慌张地拽着特尔施特根的手臂不放，试图以相似的方法阻挠对方的离去。但是，今天的情形是他再怎么威逼利诱，都无法逆转马克越来越沉重的眼帘。马克能看见诺伊尔正焦急地、剧烈地摇晃他的胳膊，然而从实际得到的触觉反馈上讲，他只感到这样的接触越来越遥远、越来越轻柔。

  


失血造成意识的模糊。“曼努，来自另一个世界的我一直在我的大脑里警告我应该远离你，虽然……我想你们在那个世界也没经历过这个，不过总的来说，他好像是对的。”

  


诺伊尔脸色阴沉，不语。

  


唉，为了这个我也纠结够久了，结果到关键的时刻还不是光顾着遵从脑子一热的想法喽？特尔施特根心里还是对自己做得不够好而感到遗憾。但好在，他下意识的行动并没有背离他内心中最为理智的那个答案。“我没法代表那个我原谅你，所以，那个我也不能决定我必须恨你。”

  


我不能否认这个世界里你与我自己的真实。那是我亲眼看见的身形，亲耳听到的鼓励，亲口诉说的爱语，亲手触摸的恋人，亲身经历的故事……

  


因此，我做不到割舍我爱你。

  


特尔施特根不是那种会对曼努用“如果有来生，拜托了”的人，他最后留下的是：“有种证明给我看，曼努，是你的话就能拯救更多吗？”

  


我必须。

  


再次出发。这次，重返2010年的诺伊尔诺伊尔什么多余的事情都不会去做。比他人丰富了倍数的阅历早已教会他如何面对马克，如何应对话筒——一切都出于礼数，一切也止于礼数。他会将私情、以及由私情引发的流血牺牲扼杀在摇篮里。纵使外界怎么鼓吹，他和特尔施特根之间实际上就是没有故事，好的坏的都没有。就算有，也只是恰好他和他是同行，是德国人，恰好同一时间出现在了同一地点：训练中的配合，交手前的致意，比赛后的一秒拍手、相拥，偶尔探讨，偶尔帮忙传达教练的意图——但对比曾经的恨与爱，这也能算数？

  


“小心脚下。”这听起来也像是某次集训中，酒店里偶然相遇引起的随口叮嘱。

  


两人擦肩而过，一个沿着楼梯向下，一个向上。曼努埃尔心中正因什么都没有发生而松了一口气时，特尔施特根却停下了脚步。他此刻仰头望向曼努的角度与当年重合了吗？自然是不一样的，毕竟，同样的位置，他人稳稳地站立在那里，就构成最大的不同。诺伊尔听见对方这样说：

  


“我的心里好像有个声音告诉我，我应该谢谢你。”

  


一号的那位门将暂且没有回应。如果是一句“不客气”或者头也不回地走开都会令马克更加适应——毕竟这才符合他们的相处模式，即关系谈不上多么亲密的普通队友。然而比特尔施特根年长的那位很明显地不对劲，他的一切动作仿佛被钉在了原地，只知怔怔地、甚至有些错愕地瞪大眼睛望向特尔施特根，盯得后者心里都有些发毛。随手掷出的关怀与回应需要这么珍重、这么意外吗？不需要。

  


何况他到底想多到哪里去了，喂，我自己才不会真的向你道谢呢！可惜后面这句话已经错过了澄清的最好机会，如今再补充上只会让人联想到此地无银三百两。想到这点的马克不爽地撇撇嘴。

  


两个门将以这种诡异的干瞪眼方式僵持了许久，直到做队长的那个先开口：“他还对你说什么了？”

  


“他？什么他啊不就是我自己的心声吗……如果这你也想知道的话，就这一次。”以后我也不会向你道谢的！特尔施特根内心不禁咆哮道。啊不过，算了，话也不能说太满，那就尽量……话憋在嘴边的感觉他烦躁地挠挠头。好在诺伊尔并没有抓住他这一瞬的尴尬去评价什么，此处的曼努埃尔陷入了比在场的另一人深远得多的思考。

  


不够。

  


事到如今他才意识到，自己真的无法满足。

  


当某个出身门兴格拉德巴赫年轻人眼睛亮亮、满怀期许地望向自己时，自己不也在他浅蓝色的眼眸中找到了那个倒映着的为其心动的自己吗？时空之旅的开端真的没有什么目的，只是顺势而为地帮自己国家队的队友规避某个悲剧——然后却间接造成了更大的悲剧；他怀着无限的愧疚开启新一次的旅途，这次他采用了更加谨慎的方式挽回马克的生命与职业生命——截止目前一切顺利，然而，当旧日的他（诺伊尔内心无比笃定那个声音的来源）在这一世留下一小片掠影，德国的头号门将便后悔了。他本可以追求一个更圆满的故事，

  


爱的故事。

  


爱是因为有了这场旅途，才诞生出来的旅途的意义。因此，纵使这趟时空之旅令他体会到无数“多余”的苦恼，时而也令他哀伤、令他心惊肉跳，但如果让现在的曼努埃尔·诺伊尔自己选一次，他还是会将过去的那个自己推向这段他已然走过的前路。毕竟假设从未经历这些，他这辈子绝对不会对马克-安德烈·特尔施特根有如此多的理解，诞生如此真切的渴望。

  


“我恳求得到你的原谅，马克。我无意伤害你，但肯定，在你眼里那件事是有所不同的吧。我很抱歉。”

  


能与远离主流赛事已久的前巴萨门将再见上一面，是他诚意相约很多次的结果。这与先前从不会过问情况完全相反，诺伊尔有考虑到这份态度的转变会让对方生疑。然而不管怎样，既然回到原点的他接替了此前的自己留下来的责任，那么他也在心中立下目标：必须消解这最初的仇恨，至少是尽可能地消解。

  


为了他将要前往的明天。

  


他们会话的地点定在特尔施特根自己的公寓。马克也不是蛮不讲理胡搅蛮缠的人，冷静下来想一想，其实还挺容易理解当年的事故责任并不在对方，并且在听完曼努的澄清后，他也可以相信诺伊尔当年的所作所为并不是真的冷漠。

  


可他的足球生涯确实结束了。

  


反正我记恨了你那么久，多埋怨你几句你也一并给我受着吧！他想。

  


在这个他仇视了很久很久的男人面前，特尔施特根倒是敢于释放出一些罕见的、不适合展现给外界的情绪，比如遗憾，比如悔恨：“你、混蛋，为什么你没有早一点……你原来为什么没有对我这么体贴过啊！！”

  


同样的，特尔施特根这么些也一直在质问自己，为什么没有早一点想明白很多事情。

  


要是没有争吵过就好了。

  


要是那一次没有那么地怒气上头就好了。

  


咒骂着发泄的一方，反倒成了更早被骂到痛苦流涕的一个。这个样子的马克也令诺伊尔不由地心痛。他给了他一个（可能迟到很久的）拥抱，宽厚的掌轻拍着男人的后背，以此安抚着马克的情绪。他许诺：

  


这一次，我保证我将应有尽有，同时你也会与我分享很多。

  


当收过大伤的马克目睹另一个世界的年轻版自己走在了诺伊尔最近的身侧，他才算真正明白这份承诺包含了多么丰富的定义。只是一个异世界幽灵的他在梦中提醒小家伙，说：“嘿，别被坏家伙骗了哈！”

  


他确实没有特别相信诺伊尔，即使是现在，但他愿意相信哪一个世界的自己都不是瞎的，都能作出最后的选择。

  


而我会为你祝福。

  


  


-End-

  


  


———————————

如果各位看过《命运石之门》应该能够更容易get本文的时空设定吧www 总之希望大家也能喜欢这个展开！

Merry Christmas & Happy Neuer

  


  



End file.
